


Fairytale Of New York

by Morgan_Lungbarrow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Romance, im actually writing something happy, lots of fluff, the doctor loves christmas way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Lungbarrow/pseuds/Morgan_Lungbarrow
Summary: The Doctor spends Christmas with the in-laws.River invites the Doctor around for Christmas with Amy and Rory. Presents, food and the sort of Christmas we'd all love to have.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The boys of the NYPD choir  
> Were singing Galway Bay  
> And the bells were ringing out  
> For Christmas day!
> 
> Think you can guess where the title came from...
> 
> Can we all take a moment to appreciate, that British newspapers have time to write an article on Larry the cat, who lives at 10 Downing Street, when all he did was attack a pigeon. That's what cats do!

“Doc?” Graham began, clearing his throat. “Any chance you explaining why we’ve been kidnapped by a murderous slave race?”

“I would hardly call this kidnapped, in fact, this is quite luxurious.” She snapped back, and Yaz was sure if they weren’t in complete darkness, she would be blushing. 

“We’re hanging upside down, in a blackened cart, being taken to their master. All because you forgot to pay for Yaz’s present.”

“It’s Christmas, I wanted to get her something nice! And anyway, she asked for it!”

“Don’t get me involved in this Doctor! Have you seen you or the TARDIS lately?” The Doctor was wearing reindeer antlers, and candy cane earrings. She’d also been walking around with mistletoe, trying to get Yaz under it , though was yet to be successful. The TARDIS had been decorated yesterday, and Yaz thought she had wondered into Santa’s grotto or somewhere. “Did I tell you about the little town of Christmas? There’s a story for you! I was their guardian for ages and-“ Yaz sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

The cart juddered to an abrupt halt, guards yelling orders outside. The doors in front were swung open, two towering figures blocking out the bright light. “Ah, see I think there’s a little misunderstanding as to why we’re here, I didn’t mean to take-“ 

It took a lot to shut the Doctor up.

A clubbing around the head did the trick.

The towering vaulted ceilings of the room were the first thing the Doctor noticed. The second was the chains wrapped tightly around her. The third, the throbbing pain near her left temple. She sighed, staring absently around. If anyone asked, she would tell them she was planning her escape.

She hoped no one would ask.

After twenty minutes of waiting, the Doctor’s patience was gone, and she had taken to annoying Yaz instead. “Yaz. Yaz. Yaz. Yaz. Yaz. Yaz. Ya-“

“What!”

“Yaz. Yaz.”

“Doctor, I swear…”

“Love you!” She grinned bashfully, leaving Yaz almost begging for the club again.

After what felt like an eternity (but was only about thirty three minutes), four guards entered. The Doctor hadn’t seen them up close before, and was a little jealous of their muscles. If she had muscles like that, people might take her seriously for once. Each guard took one of them by the shoulders and led them out into the hallway. Graham was getting increasingly annoyed with the Doctor now, the sandwich in his pocket squashed by the chains they had been restrained with.

The guards stopped outside a set of grand doors. “You must remain silent. Do not speak unless spoken to by the Professor.” The guard holding Ryan ordered, signalling for the two others on the door to allow them through.

The room was huge, with tall windows running the length of one wall. In the centre was a large desk, where a woman with very frizzy hair was currently yelling demands at a group of guards. She was waving around a blue book in one hand, and a string of photos in the other. “River!” The Doctor cried out in happiness and confusion.

“That’s the Professor!” Her guard kneed her in the back, and she crumpled to the floor.

“I don’t know who you think you are, but how dare you enter my office in such a way!” The Professor yanked the Doctor to her feet, jabbing her in the chest with the butt of her gun. “Why don’t you scan me.”

“And why and how would I do that, Rainbows. I have far better things to do. I’m trying to find my husband. I’m only meant to see him one more time, but someone asked for a favour.”

“You have a sonic screwdriver. In the left hand inner pocket of your jacket. I bought that jacket for you on Darillium. Cost me a bloody fortune.” She stopped, meeting the Doctor’s stare. Her powerful façade gone, she looked sad. “That’s not possible.”

“Scan me. Scan me, River, please.”

“How do you know you I am? I’m not falling for this.” The Doctor sighed. She didn’t want to have this conversation.

“You were born Melody Pond, to Amy and Rory. You were kidnapped, and when we found you, you tried to kill me. And we met Hitler, and you tried to kill me again. We kept meeting in the wrong order, until Darillium. Our last night. But see, the thing is, I don’t think you even need to scan me. It hasn’t been long for you. And you know what’s coming, and you’re willing to break the laws of time? I thought that was my job.”

“Let them go!” River didn’t take her eyes off her as the guards released their chains.

“Hello Sweetie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! xx

When River finally released her arms from around the Doctor’s neck, it was only because they remembered that they weren’t alone. “Care to explain what’s going on?” Graham looked even more confused than he had done earlier. “Right. Yes, that would be a good idea. Fam, I would like you to meet my wife, Professor River Song.”

“Wife?!”

“Wait, what?”

“You can’t be married!” She ignored them for once, it would take a while to explain.

“Sweetie, I need a favour.”

“River, I can’t just come pick you up whenever you get into trouble. I have things I need to be doing as well, and the timelines! Bet you haven’t thought about that.”

“No one thinks about the timelines. Especially not me.” River grabbed the Doctor by the hand and marched back out into the hallway. “I was with my parents a few months ago.” She started, easily navigating the labyrinth of corridors. “They wanted to see you for Christmas this year, after I told them I was running out of room in my diary. When I left, I could have sworn there were a few extra pages. Since then, I’ve been trying to find you.”

“Are you telling me I have to spend Christmas with my in laws?”

“Precisely.” 

“How disgustingly human.”

“Stop complaining, you’ll like it when we get there. There will be plenty of food for you to distract yourself with.”

“Fine. Where are we going?”

“The TARDIS! How else do you plan on getting to 1948?”

“The TARDIS is on the other side of the- oh.” As if on cue, a group of guards appeared around the corner, carrying the TARDIS rather precariously. “How did you?”

“I’m running this whole thing! Anyone acting strangely, gets brought to me. Then I can see whether they’re you or not. “

“Couldn’t you just look for me? Oi! You lot! Be careful with that, very valuable!” The guards placed the TARDIS on the ground as the Doctor fished out her key. 

“Sweetie, have you ever tried looking for yourself?”

“No, we’d only argue with each other.” The group stepped inside, River running over to the controls. The TARDIS had clearly made an effort for her, clearing up the excessive decorations and glitter, and chatting to River like it hadn’t been years since they’d seen each other. “Doctor? Can we have a word in private please.” Yaz pulled her away up the stairs and a little way down the corridor. “How can I help Yaz.”

“When were you planning on telling me you had a wife? We’ve been dating for months! I- I don’t even know what to say to you! How dare you!”

“Yaz. Yaz, please listen to me. I know you’re angry, but I can explain.”

“I don’t want to hear it!” The Doctor placed an arm on her shoulder to stop her running away.

“River is dead. I’m not supposed to see her again, this is breaking the time lines massively. She can’t stay, and she will go, otherwise I won’t ever meet her, and the Universe would be torn apart by a massive paradox.”

“That makes no sense.”

“The first time we met, River died. We would always meet at different points in our time streams, which is why she has that blue book, so we can work out where we are. After here, she is going to the Library, she has to. There she will meet a younger me. And there she will die.” Yaz pulled her into a hug. “And I know I should have told you Yaz, but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t.”

“I understand. I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

“And now I have to say goodbye to her again. I don’t think I can…”

A little while later, the TARDIS was parked outside Amy and Rory’s house, everyone wearing something festive at River’s request. The two of them had a long chat about how they were going to explain to them she was now a woman, but the Doctor was still nervous, pacing the console room, fiddling with the ends if her scarf. A few presents had been wrapped and were leaning against the console. “How are we here?”

“Pardon Sweetie?” River peered over the piles of wrapping paper. The Doctor had too much, because of course she had. 

“I haven’t been able to go back. How are we here?”

“Mum and Dad moved not too long ago and live far enough outside New York so that the paradox should be preserved. It’s been ten years in linear time too. You should be alright for a few hours at least.”

“It may have been ten years for them, but its been over one thousand for me. My age has more than doubled.”

“You’re still the same raggedy man who crashed landed in her garden and ate half the kitchen. It’s going to be fine.”

The Doctor pulled open the doors, present under one arm, River’s hand holding hers. Yaz snuck an arm around her waist, the boys following behind. It was snowing, the crisp, bitter air sending a chill through them. The house was small, with a wreath hanging neatly from the TARDIS blue front door. The Doctor sighed, and knocked four times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst it seems amusingly pointless to publish the Christmassy bit of this after Christmas, never mind.
> 
> If anyone here is an artist, I would love to see 13 and River all Christmassy (with antlers, of course) xx

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!”


End file.
